Gay Boyfriend
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: Ok, I'm not proud of this. Flames are welcome! But, what if Edward was gay? Bella and he were friends for years and she has kept his secret but how long can it last? Will they fall for each other? All human. Read at your own risk! abandoned
1. Chapter 1

Chicken

Chicken!

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: This is just a result of hanging around my friends and one of them happens to love Yaoi so this is sort of for them even though they think that Edward and Bella go together and….I'm gonna shut up now.

Gay Boyfriend

**Summery: **Ok, I'm not proud of this. Flames are welcome! But, what if Edward was gay? Bella and he were friends for years and she has kept his secret but how long can it last? Will they fall for each other? All human.

Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I'm seriously not sure how long I can keep Edward's secret. I grew up, knowing that Edward was not straight but as we got older I couldn't help but feel an attraction to him. I remember when I first met him. We were thirteen at the time.

_**Flashback**_

_A little girl was on her way to school, zooming past everyone else. She was already late. Yup. That girl was me. My name's Isabella but I like to be called Bella. I looked at my watch to see how much time I had when I bumped into someone and fell flat back on my butt. My books went flying everywhere._

_I groaned and looked up to see a boy around my age but something was different about him. I saw he had pictures of guys without their shirts off, in his hands. He looked at me in fear. I knew what he was afraid of._

"_I take it that you're not straight." I said and he froze. I got up and stuck my hand out and helped him up._

"_That's ok. My name's Isabella. What's yours?" I asked. He seemed pretty scared but let me help him up._

"_I'm Edward and… You're not mad or disgusted?" He asked completely shocked. I smiled._

_I shook my head. "Nope. That's the way you are. But I would like it if we could be friends?" I asked. He thought for a moment._

_Finally, Edward spoke. "Sure. Friends." He said._

_**End Flashback**_

We were friends ever since. We became closer like best friends. But nothing went passed that.

"Bella!" Edward yelled and snapped his fingers REALLY close to my face and I _screamed_. Now that was not fun. He startled everything out of me. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice he was talking. I didn't scream long so it lasted about two minutes.

I put my hand to my cheast where my heart was beating one-hundred miles an hour. Edward laughed but shut up as soon as I sent him a death glare.

"What are YOU laughing at Chunky?!" I exclaimed. I only call him 'chunky' when he annoyed or scared the crap out of me.

He was still giving me that big, innocent smile. I sighed and got out of his silver Volvo. Did you know that Edward's family was rich? I mean super duper really uber rich.

He took his keys out of his Volvo and got out. We were already at school. Sadly we had no classes together.

"Come on, Bella! I was only trying to get your attention so I could tell you we were at school." Edward called to me and rushed to my side. I kept up my anger act.

He knew it was an act. He smirked. "So, are you coming to the party that my sister, Alice is hosting?" He asked me, keeping his sideways smirk on. He knows what that does to me…!

That's why he does it!

"Yeah, sure." I said. He smiled and we both went our different ways to our classes.

-o-

The classes were boring. We were having a prom next month and people were getting anxious. Except me. I had no date and my big brother Emmett refused for me to get a boyfriend. Not like that would ever happen. The only one I wanted was Edward and he's **gay.**

I sigh. The final bell rang and people rushed out. I waited at Edward's Volvo. Through the crowd I manage to see him running to me with the biggest smile on his face. There, he finally reached me.

"Guess what, Bella! I got a date!" He exclaimed happily. I gave him a smile. "So, who's the lucky guy?" I asked and got in the Volvo and buckled myself in. Edward got on the other side and started the car.

"His name is Tommy." Edward said. I looked away and faced the road as Edward drove away from the school. "Did you catch a date yet?" He asked, eyes still on the road. I sighed.

"No. I couldn't get anyone. There is this guy that I really like but he doesn't like me like that. Besides, Emmett won't let me get a boyfriend." I say with another sigh.

We are both quiet for the rest of the ride. He drops me off at my house and we wave goodbye to each other than he drives off.

-o-

The next day, I got ready for school and walk out and there's Edward in his car, looking depressed. I go over and get into his car. He sighs.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I ask him. He just faces me with a sad face.

"Me and my BF broke up last night." He said. I'm shocked. They just got together only to brake up?

"What happened?" I asked him. "He was making fun of you and asking why I hang out with a straight girl." Edward sounded depressed. I put a hand on his cheek.

"Aww…Poor Edward…Give me his address and I'll show him what this straight girl can do to him!" I yelled and put my fist in the air. I was over angry and furious. Edward just smiled and put the key in the slot and drove to school.

-o-

I got payback for what the jerk said to Edward and for making fun of me behind my back. You want to know what I did? I poured a bucket of gorilla glue down his jeans and onto his seat.

It was funny. People couldn't stop laughing. Tommy just glared at me with hate in his eyes.

After school, Edward was waiting at the car. "Hey. I didn't get to say this before but, sorry you had to break up." I said and walked away into the Volvo. Truthfully, I wasn't really sorry.

Edward just smiled and got in the Volvo. "No worries. There are others…Though he was a good kisser." He muttered. I looked at him in disbelief. He never kissed another guy before.

He saw my face. "Kidding." He said and laughed. I just scowled.

-o-

The week had passed. It was Saturday and Alice was throwing her party today. I went to my closet and got out a blue dress with a leg cut that went to my hip. It was the only dress I had thanks to Rose. She burnt all my others and there was no way I was going shopping with Alice. From what Edward said, she'd live there if she could.

But today, I was hoping to catch Edwards's eye. I tried every time I could get. I don't care if he is gay. I just want for him to see me. I know I'm fighting a hopeless battle but I was still going to try. I wore flat bottom shoes with a necklace that was as green as his eyes.

The necklace was my mother's and she gave it to me. Renee said that she couldn't keep it for herself forever. I wonder how Edward's doing.

**Edward's POV**

I was stuck helping decorate the place. Alice told me that a lot of people were coming. I was glad Bella was coming. I didn't want her to miss out…again…She's only been to five of the twenty parties that Alice threw and I was sadly stuck being in them. I one time tried to sleep through one but that didn't work out so well.

Bella has been acting stranger than usual around me. Every few minutes, she would stare at me. Tommy had told me something before the break up.

'_You shouldn't hang around a straight girl! She could start liking you for more than a friend and you'd have problems! Just hope that I'm not there when that happens!_

He had said. I don't think that's true. I was turning seventeen in six months so because I'm sixteen now we had been friends for three years now. I don't think Tommy's hypothesis was true. Bella would never think of me more than a friend…would she?

I'd hate to break her heart like that if she did fall for me.

"No, Edward! That has to be raised higher!" Alice shouted. I raised the light higher. She smiled. "Perfect!" She exclaimed.

I climbed down the ladder and she walked up to me.

"SO dearest brother of mine, do you think you'll find some cool guys today?" She asked with a small wince but still, she smiled. My entire family knew my secret of me being gay so they just had to deal with it.

But for some reason I wanted to change the subject. "Alice, I need to ask you a question," I looked at the others that were decorating the room. "Alone." I finished. She nodded and I followed her to her room.

Alice plopped on her bed and looked at me expectantly. "What's wrong, Edward?" She asked. I was getting sweaty.

"Do you think something's wrong with Bella? She keeps staring at me and acting very unlike herself." I explained. Alice rubbed her chin.

"What's she doing?" Alice asked. I began to explain.

"She keeps staring at me and every time I look at her she looks away and blushes. Then when I talk to her, she kind of stutters."

Alice's eyes were wide. "Does she know your...erm…_secret?_"

I nod. "Yes she does. But what's wrong with her?" I ask.

Alice doesn't say anything. She just shoos me out and tells me to finish the room.

I walk into the living room, ignoring that Alice didn't answer my question. There, I saw Jasper on the couch. I go over to him. Then when he sees me, his eyes widen and he jumps up and runs to the window but faces me.

"Hello, Edward. Can I help you?" He asks. I think he's afraid of me. He's married to Alice so he knows the thing about me. Either he's scared of me or he has a big personal bubble. But anyway, I forgot what I wanted to ask.

So I shook my head.

"No, never mind. I forgot what it was." I said and walk the opposite direction he was at. I hear Jasper sigh in relief.

I had to get ready for the party and to confront Bella on why she is acting strange.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Ok, Edward and Bella fans, like me, may now slap and hit/or torture me. Truthfully, my friend put some disturbing thoughts in my head so I made this. Sorry gay people! I don't mean to offend! I have a gay uncle so it doesn't disturb me that much but it still does so…who wants pie? (tosses people apple pies) That's all I have for today. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chicken

Chicken!

I don't own Twilight.

Edward: I can't believe you made me gay in this!

Me: But my friends did this to me!

Edward: And how can I 'fall for Bell' if I'm GAY!!

Me: Lol. Well, note that the summery said 'Will they?" It didn't say 'They would" now did it? There's a possibility that Bella will find someone else.

Jacob: Like me!? (Looks hopeful)

Me: (sigh) Yes, Jacob. Like you.

Jacob: Sweet!

Edward: That does make scene when you put it that way.

Me: Yup. Now here's the story.

_(Thinking)_

("Speech")

Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

Bella couldn't believe how noisy the Cullen mansion was. And crowded too. Bella pushed her way through the crowd until she ran into something hard.

"Sorry." She said and looked at the person. It was a tall guy who was very tan with black hair. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"No, I'm sorry." He said and helped her to his feet. "Thanks." She said and blushed. This guy was cute. But not as cute as Edward. To her at least.

"My name's Jacob Black." He said and stretched out his hand to her. She took it and shook it. "I'm Bella." She said softly.

He just smiled. "Nice to meet you Bella." He said. Then we started to talk to each other as if we were brother and sister.

**Edward's POV**

I saw Bella with my friend Jacob. I had a crush on him two years ago but not anymore when he found out. Since then, he kept his distance from me.

I smile when I see her blush. Maybe my luck changed. Maybe I won't have to hurt Bella….

…No such luck. When she saw me, her eyes started to sparkle liked diamonds.

She went up to me and hugged me around the waist. She always did that when she was really happy.

"Hi, Edd-I mean-Edward." She said the blushed in embarrassment. I would get on her case every time she called me 'Eddie'. I just gave a fake smile to hide my worry.

"Can I talk to you alone?" She asked and grabbed my arm and led me outside. I felt like I had no choice… And I didn't. She pulled me to the Volvo. My body was sweating.

_Please don't say you love me! Please don't say you love me! Please don't say you love me! _I chanted over and over in my head.

"Edward," She began. I gulped. _No, No, NO!!_ I yelled in my head. "I know that you're…" She cleared her throat as if to avoid saying it. I understood anyway.

"Anyway, I can't help but say that I like you." She muttered and blushed again. I relaxed and sighed in relief. _She just likes me? Not love? Whew! And here I was afraid that I'd have to tell her I didn't like her that way._

I grabbed both of her shoulders and smiled. "I like you too. That's one reason why we're friends." I said. She looked at me in shock then shook her head.

"No. I mean I _really_ like you." She said and stretched the word 'really'. My face went blank. "I don't under…" finally it clicked in my brain. Looks like I have to hurt her after all. _Help me!_

"Bella, I don't like you like that. I mean, I care for you like you were my own sister but nothing more." I said as gently as I could. Maybe she wouldn't hurt as much if I said is nice-like.

Tears formed in her eyes. _Uh-oh!_

She dropped her head to look at her feet. "Oh…"She whispered so silently that I almost didn't hear her. I panicked and gave her a nervous smile.

"We still can be friends…!" I exclaimed in fake happiness, hoping she would calm down.

I used my finger to lift up her chin. "I'm sorry I hurt you." I whispered. She backed away.

"No, its ok…I should have known better. And yeah, still friends." She said. And turned to walk away.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She didn't even look at me.

"Yeah…I'm fine." She whispered.

_She sure doesn't sound ok._

I reached out my hand to rest it on her shoulder but then she bolted away. And she didn't even trip for once.

I put my arm back to my side and sighed. Then I walked back into the house where everyone else was having a good time. I noticed that Jacob wasn't here.

"He went home shortly after you and Bella went outside." Alice said behind me, almost scaring me out of my skin. I tuned to face her.

"Don't do that! I'm going to wind up having a heart attack! In fact, I'm surprised I didn't already have one!" I exclaimed. Alice smiled but soon frowned and looked around me.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked me. I shrugged.

"We talked and she ran off." I said sadly. I had hurt my friend's feelings and I don't know how to help her.

Alice said nothing more and walked away. I went up to my room, closed the door and laid down on my bed. I was in no mood to be interrupted of my rest. I fell asleep, trying to ignore the loud music and the chattering of people.

**Bella's POV**

After that, I ran to Jacob's house. I should have listened to him! I should have known I would have been rejected!

_**Flashback**_

"_You do realize, Bella, you can't fall in love with Edward. It'll never work out." Jacob had said._

_I nodded. "I know but it's too late for that. I'll see what happens. If anything does happen, I'll just act like it never happened but that will take time." I informed Jacob. He smiled weakly and put a hand on my shoulder._

"_If you need me, to talk or anything, here's my address." He said and gave me a card with his address at La Push._

_I nodded and gave him a hug before going to Edward._

_**End Flashback**_

I finally reached Jacob's house. He had told me he was leaving so I knew he was home. I was out of breath but knocked anyway. He opened the door and he just stood there in some jeans.

"Bella?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

Tears came to my eyes harder and I fell into his arms, crying. "Oh, Jacob…" I sobbed. He just held me and let me cry in his cheast.

"Everything's going to be ok, Bella." He whispered soothingly and rubbed my back.

**VVV**

Me: Ok, this chapter sucks…

Edward: Language, Sabor!

Me: Sorry. I'm just so tired.

Edward: Well it was you who decided to wake up at… (Looks at watch) 8:22 a.m.

Me: I know. Oh, Yeah! I remember what I wanted to tell you guys! I hate the pairing Jacob/Bella but in this case it's I'll make it that pairing. Ok, sorry to hold you up from the story.

**VVV**

**Edward's POV**

I went to Bella's house the next day to see if she was alright. Emmett, her brother opened the door. My eyes went wide. He changed a lot since I last saw him which was a year ago. Back then he wasn't muscular.

I felt a purr escape the back of my throat. Then I shook my head. _No! Bad, Edward! Do not fall for Bella's brother!_

"Whatta want…?" He slurred. I'm guessing he lust woke up.

"Is Bella here?" I asked as he rubbed his eye then he yanked his eyes open as if I said that I did something illegal to him.

"You mean she isn't with you!?" He demanded his eyes wide. _Man he looks hot when he's worried….BAD EDWARD! No!_

But then I remembered what he said.

"No. I thought she was here." I said, matching his tone of shock and worry.

Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked answering it. My voise held worry.

"_Hey, Edward. Sorry to worry you like that. I'm going to have Jacob drop me off at school today." _She said. All of us kids had make up days on this week's Sunday because of a snow day.

I sighed. Emmett saw that and relaxed. "No worries Bella. I'll have your hot brother, Emmett here, take me to school." I said and gave Emmett a dreamy face. He stiffened and his eyes widened. The he began to back away from me very slowly like I was a predator.

I heard Bella laughing hard in the background of the phone.

"_One second…Hey, Jacob! Edward thinks my big brother is hot!"_ She called out to someone. Then I heard a male laughing really hard. I smiled. It was good to know that she wasn't still upset. Bella and I talked some more before I hung up and started to dance to Emmett.

"Ohhhhh, Emmett." I sang and skipped to him. I had never seen anyone look so scared as Emmett was just then.

Of course, I got him to dive me to school since I walked to Bella's house. But the problem was, he made me sit in the back, far away from him as possible. I stared at him dreamily from where I was.

He left as soon as he dropped me off, and he literally dropped me off…out on the curve of the school. It hurt a little but it was funny to see him try to get away from me.

I walked back into the school; I didn't care if people found out anymore. I was in love with Bella's brother. I started walking, un-guy like. I skipped down the halls singing "You're my sunshine".

People were laughing as I skipped down the halls and into class.

I couldn't considerate. Bella had told me that Emmett's wife Rose had died. So maybe, I have a chance with him.

**VVV**

Emmett: AHHH! The horror! Help me!

Me: (hugs Emmett) Don't worry, Emmett. Just read and find out what happens. I'm here if this story Edward comes here.

Edward: Me too.

Story Edward: Me three love.

Edward: How the heck did you get in here!?

Story Edward: Easy.

Me: Don't blurt it out. (looks at story) you have to get back in there!

Story Edward: Okie Dokie! Bye, Emmett. (Blows a kiss at Emmett then leaves)

Me: (snickers) sorry, Emmett. I didn't mean to laugh. I'll protect you from him. So will the real Edward.

Edward: Yes.

Emmett: (relaxes)

**VVV**

During my forth class in school, I over heard some people. Mike and Jessica.

"Did you see how Cullen was? He was totally…well…he totally didn't look straight." Jessica said to Mike.

"Yeah. The guys at this school have to start being careful. Get the word out." Mike said.

I smiled. This was going to be interesting.

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: Ok, so I ran out of ideas.

Emmett: Is he gone?

Edward: Yes, Story Edward is gone.

Emmett: Whew! Good.

Me: Whoa! Six pages! That's my highest so far!

Edward and Emmett: Cool.

Me: Now R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chicken

Chicken!

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 3

It was a few days later and the Cullens, (much to Emmett's and Jasper's complaints) Were playing a game of "sun lotion and sun tanner". **(A/N: You have to know how to play the game to get this part.)** So far, Edward was supposed to protect Bella from the dodge balls that Alice, Jasper, and Emmett Threw at them.

During the middle of the game, Emmett tossed a ball and it just as it almost got Bella, Edward pushed her out of the way and it hit him in the butt. Edward just stood there and stared. Everyone paused the game. Edward gripped the sides of his face with both hands.

"I've been butt raped by sun rays!" He yelled out in horror. Everyone started to laugh.

Edward soon joined in. Finally when they all calmed down, Emmett hit Bella with the dodge ball and was now supposed to protect Edward. Emmett shuddered. He got in the circle with his back to Edward. He pushed Edward back so the dodge balls weren't near him.

Edward smirked. "Why Emmett, I didn't know you cared so much." Edward flirted. Emmett shuddered some more. Alice tossed a ball and Emmett jumped out of the way on purpose so it hit Edward…

"OOF!" …in the face.

Edward stumbled for a bit but regained his balance. Now it was Alice's turn to guard Emmett. It was funny seeing a big guy like Emmett, trying to hide behind a small pixie like Alice. Every time Emmett would duck behind Alice, Edward would take quick glances at Emmett's butt.

Which Emmett wanted to punch him for.

**(A/N: I have noticed that in my summer gym class, The short kids would have to protect the tall kids in the same exact game and it's funny.)**

Finally, it was time to go home.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't help myself during the game to have some quick glances at Emmett. Sadly he wouldn't drive me home so instead, Alice did.

I waved 'bye' at Bella and Emmett. Bella was the only one to wave back to me. I was disappointed but ok at the same time. When we were on the road, it was quiet. Jasper had fallen asleep in the front seat so I was in the back.

"So, did you like the game?" Alice asked. I mumbled a 'yes'. She heard me.

"I couldn't help but notice you look at Emmett quite a lot." She muttered.

"Yeah…I know…" I said and my eyes sparkled. Alice sighed and it was quiet. She was thinking deeply. I knew she was. She's always quiet like this when she was thinking.

"Just watch yourself," She said. "I wouldn't want you to get into something that you don't wish to happen." She said. I nearly laughed. She was giving me the talk that Carlisle gave her.

I scoffed. "It's not like he could get paramagnet! Or me for the matter." I said in a angry yet humorous tone. Alice just kept quiet. I think I made her angry.

"Alice?" I asked but she didn't answer. She just pulled out her phone and dialed someone.

She put the phone to her ear.

"Hello...Yeah, I know that but…Yes I know….Listen, I need to talk to you after school tomorrow." She said and hung up.

Oh boy, if she ever said that, then I knew at that moment, I was in trouble.

**Bella's POV**

I noticed that Emmett tried to avoid Edward as much as possible. So once we reached home, I stopped him before he got out of the jeep.

"Why do you run from Edward?" I asked. Since I got the call from Alice, I could tell she was worried about Edward. I was worried about Emmett.

Emmett didn't answer. So we sat in silence. I didn't need to be told. I knew he was scared to death by Edward. I mean, if Edward was straight, then they would have been best friends.

"Bella." Emmett began with guilt in his voice. "I have to tell you something…"

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: (Gasp!) I wonder what Emmett's going to tell Bella. Well, that's your guys' choice! All you have to do is send me a review telling what you think Emmett should say.

Emmett: And…?

Me: Oh, yeah! And sorry this was so short.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight.

Emmett: (faints)

Edward: AHHH! (Eyes bulge out of sockets then back in)

Me: Sweet potatoes! I can not believe I said that!

Edward: Don't you mean what you typed in this story!?

Me: No. I mean that I actually said 'Sweet Potatoes' as a cover for a cuss word.

Edward: (frowns)

Me: That, and what I put in the story.

Edward: I just hope Emmett wakes up soon.

_**Last Time:**_

"_Bella." Emmett began with guilt in his voice. "I have to tell you something…"_

**OOO**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, I'm gay." Emmett said. My mouth hung open and my eyes were wide. Emmett looked at me in fear and in panic.

"Bella? Please, say something." He begged. I shook my head to sake off my shock.

"But what about Rose!?" I asked in rage. If he was gay, then why'd he marry Rose?

"I realized that I was gay after she left…I uh…have something else to tell you…or rather, ask." He began. I braced myself for what it was.

"Do you think Edward will accept my invitation to the school's dance?" He asked hopefully. Ok, I'm about to pass out now.

Too late. I just did.

-o-

I opened my eyes to see that I was on the couch inside dad's house. Emmett was standing over me. I slammed to a sit. I was angry.

"EMMETT SWAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER ABOUT YOUR ATTRACTION TO EDWARD!!" I yelled. He looked at me sheepishly.

**Edward's POV**

It was now night time. I rested on my bed and worked on my homework. I was bored. Suddenly my phone started to vibrate. I flipped it open and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yes, Emmett. What can I do for ya?" I asked and blushed. A huge smile grew on my face. I was like a teenage female.

"Yes. I'd be glad to….Ok, C'ya." I closed the phone and danced around my room.

_I'm going to the dance with Emmett!_

OOOOOOOOOO

Me: Ok, I have no ideas what-so-ever. I need help!


	5. Author's note IMPORTANT!

_**2008**_

_**ATTENTION!**_

_**This is an author's note to all you people for the story 'Gay Boyfriend'.**_

_**All those that have read and didn't like, have read it at your own risk. But I must inform you people that I did not make this for me. I made it for a friend who happens to like Yaoi and Yuri.**_

_**Yaoi Boy, Boy love.**_

_**Yuri Girl, Girl love.**_

_**For all those who don't know them.**_

_**Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against gay people it's just that I do not enjoy writing stories about them. And I love Edward Cullen as much as the next girl and I love that he's with Bella but I want to repeat, this fic was not for me. Now, if you want to hurt me, do it over reviews.**_

_**I will continue this but until my arms stop shaking (they started hours ago while watching t.v.) this fic will be on hold. And until I get ideas.**_

_**Sabor Tooth Tiger**_

7-25-12

**Above This sentence, my opinion has changed but for the better.**

**Gay people are awesome and I congratulate you. I post this on my abandoned story beside 'being a single girl who has the worst of luck getting a guy and has all the time in the-world-right now', I enjoy reading and writing yaoi.**

**I just felt like I needed to correct my earlier note. This story is still up for adoption.**

**`Sabor**


	6. Sorry, another note

NOTE!!!!

Only one question is what I have. Who the heck is Toby Kieth?! But now that I'm back to making this, I'm ok with gay people but I'm just afraid that I'll affend any of them. I have become very sensitive to who I affend.

But I'm putting this story on hold until I have so insperation...or until I get a boyfriend....Either which. ANYWAY, sorry about the wait and I know that people like this story But I've become stuck onto **Phantom Of The Opera (Don't own)** and I'm a Phantom fan so...yeah.

But I just wanted to give you people a heads up and to tell you why I haven't been updating on my stories lately (which I'm trying to do right now) and I have gotten very tired today because of all the moving around and my surgery scars are acting up and it's all, GRRRR!!!!!

Well anyway, thanks for reading my rant. You fans are great! (happy face)

**Sabor Tooth Tiger Yay!**


	7. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Ok, It's in the middle of the night, I'm going to do this chapter as best as I can. I may misspell words or I may just make this chapter short since I've gotten into the habit of adding new chapters to old stories. (not that it's a bad thing)…(sigh)…..Is anyone else out there missing there dad? I know, random but I can only see him on visitations and now that I'm 18 and senior year coming to a close it's like UGH! Chaos! Anyway, here's the story.

**Chapter 5**

Edward continued to dance around the room in glee. His long time crush had just asked him to the dance. Life for him could not get any better. Once again, he flopped down on the bed and flipped his phone on and texted Bella who in turn, replied that she knew and how happy she was for him.

A door opened and closed from down stairs. His dad was home. Flipping himself gracefully to his feet, he ran down stairs and gave Carlisle a hug. His father knew for years that he was gay so it wasn't a problem.

"Dad!" He exclaimed excitedly as he took a grocery bag from his father's arms and helped unpack and put away the food. Carlisle 'hmmm'ed and put the ice cream away. "I got a date for the dance this Saturday."

Carlisle stopped what he was doing and looked his son in the eye. "Would I know this guy by any chance?" He asked with a half smirk that Edward had inherited from his dad.

"His name's Emmett Swan. He and Bella are siblings." Edward responded with a half smirk of his own. Carlisle scratched his chin in thought.

"I want to meet this boy." He stated sternly. Edward lost his smirk. "Come on, dad. He's very nice. You'd love him."

Carlisle didn't answer and took his son's arms gently. "If he hurts you in any way, I'll kill him." Edward shivered with the look his father gave him. Of course, Carlisle wouldn't actually kill Emmett. Sue maybe. Who knows with this sue happy country.


	8. Note

**This is a note**

**I am sorry to say that this story has been abandoned. It's not the story's fault or your viewers; it is the fact that I had lost interest in Twilight in general. But this and many other stories are up for adoption. If you want to see the list, go onto my profile and there is the list. I am very sorry that I am unable to finish this story and I'm not going to use the lame "I'm in collage and can't write shit right now" because that would be a lie.**

**Note that if you flame me, harass me, or have any negativity about me not completely finishing this story, you will be ignored. But if you have some positive comments or suggestions, I will take the time to consider them.**

**Thank you for being patient with me my loyal readers and hope you shall find my other stories interesting. If not, that's fine to.**

**~Sabor Tooth Tiger**


End file.
